H-B SQUEAK, CARTOON - ROLLING WHEEL SQUEAKS
This is a rare sound effect that is not available on the Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Library. Contents https://soundeffects.fandom.com/wiki/H-B_SQUEAK,_CARTOON_-_ROLLING_WHEEL_SQUEAKS# hide#Used In ##TV Shows ##TV Specials ##Movies ##Shorts ##YouTube Videos ##Video Games ##Commercials ##Trailers #Image Gallery #Audio Samples Used In TV Shows *The All New Popeye Hour *The Archie Show *Baggy Pants & the Nitwits *The Berenstain Bears (1985 TV Series) *Camp Lazlo (Heard once in "Movie Night.") *Courage The Cowardly Dog *Darkwing Duck *Dexter's Laboratory *Dinosaur Train (Heard once in "Double-Crested Trouble.") *DuckTales *Fanboy and Chum Chum *Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids *The Flintstones (Heard once in "The House Guest.") *The Flintstone Kids (Heard once in "FrankenStone" and "Rubble Without a Cause.") *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Garfield and Friends (Heard once in "It's a Wonderful Wade.") *Goober and the Ghost Chasers (Heard once in "The Haunted Wax Museum.") *Goof Troop *The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy *Groovie Goolies *The Hanna-Barbera New Cartoon Series *Harvey Girls Forever! *Heathcliff (Heard once in "Heathcliff's Pet.") *Inch High, Private Eye *The Jetsons *Jim Henson's Muppet Babies (Heard once in "What Do You Want to Be When You Grow Up?" and the 1986 opening.) *The Little Mermaid: The Series *The Littles *Kim Possible *Mickey Mouse (Heard once in "No Reservations" in a high pitch.) *My Favorite Martians *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The New Scooby-Doo Movies *Pink Panther and Sons *The Pink Panther (1993 TV Series) (Heard once in "Pink Encounters.") *A Pup Named Scooby-Doo *The Doodlebops (Heard once in "The Mighty Moe Machine".) *Rainbow Brite *The Ren & Stimpy Show (Heard in "Space Madness" and "Marooned".) *Rocko's Modern Life (Heard in "Leap Frogs" and "Uniform Behavior".) *The Ruff and Reddy Show *Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! *Sesame Street (Heard once in the "Typewriter Guy" segments.) *SpongeBob SquarePants *Teen Titans Go! (Heard in "Uncle Jokes" and "Mr. Butt".) *The Tom and Jerry Show (1975 TV Series) *The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show *The Tom & Jerry Kids Show *Top Cat *The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat (Low-pitched variant heard once in "Guardian Idiot.") *Uncle Grandpa (Heard once in "Driver's Test.") *Will the Real Jerry Lewis Please Sit Down *Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (Heard often in "The Nasty Nose".) *The Wuzzles *The Yogi Bear Show (Heard once in "Queen Bee for a Day.") TV Specials *Daffy Duck and Porky Pig Meet the Groovie Goolies (1972) *Casper's Halloween Special (1979) *Fat Albert's Easter Special (1982) *Pontoffel Pock, Where Are You? (1980) Movies *A Goofy Movie (1995) *The Little Rascals (1994) *Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo (2010) (High Pitched) *Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School (1988) *Scooby-Doo and the Legend of the Vampire (2003) *The Wind in the Willows (1983) *Wizards (1977) Shorts *Disney Fairies *Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies (Heard in 1967-1969 shorts.) *Pink Panther Cartoons (Heard in "Supermarket Pink" (1980).) YouTube Videos *Beanie Babies 2 (2011) *The Best Pals Hand Show (2017) *WhitneyGoLucky *Webkinz 3: Furrier Moment (2019) Video Games Commercials *Golden Crisp Cereal: The Wild West (1994) Trailers Image Gallery See H-B SQUEAK, CARTOON - ROLLING WHEEL SQUEAKS/Image Gallery Audio Samples https://soundeffects.fandom.com/wiki/File:H-B_SQUEAK,_CARTOON_-_ROLLING_WHEEL_SQUEAKS.ogg